Bag
Bag is a functional item that allows players to store weapons to bring to battlefield. Each bag can carry a Primary weapon (Shotgun, SMG, Rifle, MG or Sniper), a Secondary weapon (Pistol, Dual Double Barrel or the MAC-10) and 3 grenades (A, B and C type, requires owning Grenade Bag). The default Knife (Wood Hammer in VN) is always present in all Bags and cannot be removed, players can only remove other equipped melee. Upon creating account, players are given 2 Bags in their inventory. They can buy additional bags via Item Shop or via its correspondence number. Bag's Available *'Bag 1': basic (all versions). *'Bag 2': basic (all versions except Japan). *'Bag 3': 3700 GP - 7d; 9900 GP - 30d (most version). *'Bag 4': 3700 GP - 7d (VN); 9900 GP - 30d (most version). *'Bag 5': 9900 GP - 30d (most version) / 9900 cash (30d, CN). *'Bag 6': 9900 GP - 30d (most version) / 9900 cash (permanent, CN). *'Bag 7': 9900 GP - 30d (most version) / 13 Vcoins - 30d (VN) / 9900 cash (permanent, CN). Backpack's Backpacks allow the player to have up to 21 different Bags. So far, only Backpack A (Red) has been released allowing 14 different Bags. These new Backpacks do NOT stack VVIP perks from the 1st Backpack, it is counted as a separate backpack. You must own all 7 previous Bags for permanent from the 1st Backpack (Blue) in order to buy the 2nd Backpack (Red). Also, you must buy a separate Expand Grenade Slot item (temporary cash item) in order to equip Flashbang's and Smoke Grenade's into your 2nd Backpack. Available in these versions: *'CF China' Trivia *Only Bag 3 has a 7d purchasing option. All other bags can only be rented for 30 days at once. *CF China is the first version to sell bags as Cash item (followed by CF West and CF Vietnam), whereas all other versions sell it as GP item. This is also the first server that sells permanent Bags (6 and 7). **With August 2019 patch in CF West, all bags (3,4,5,6,7) were released permanently in the item shop for GP and ZP (Bag 3 and 4 for 190.080 GP and Bag 5, 6 and 7 for 25.000 ZP) *If players have weapons stored in a bag that expired, the weapons may get stuck and can't be put into another Bag. Make sure to remove all weapons from a bag that's about to expire if you don't plan to rent it anymore. **In CF PH, weapons in the bag(s) that expired will be automatically removed. *CF Philippines is the only version that didn't release Bag 7. **Bag 7 is finally scheduled for release on CFPH's February 2020 update. *Backpack B (Green) is unreleased, but still in the game files. *In CF PH, there is a bug that the 7th bag are can't buy flashbang and smoking grenade but you can buy a grenade due to lack of space in game database. Category:CrossFire Category:Item